Tales of Symphonia- Doubt and Trust
by Insertanimaginativenamehere
Summary: A yuri (I guess..) romance/comedy/drama that will make you cry, because my writing is terrible. But if it's good, you might cry for the "drama" that this story has to offer.
1. The Wonder Chef's New Reasturant

**This takes place after the events of Tales of Symphonia in its own little non canon story arc. It follows some things from the game, but at the same time, not really much at all. This is just a strange fan fiction I decided to write because I wanted to. You know, like every other fan fiction in history, and yes, the author's note font is bold.**

CHAPTER 1- The Wonder Chef's new restaurant.

One year after the new world had been formed, the party decided to meet up again, to see how their lives had changed or stayed the same after a while. The weird part is, they didn't really decide on meeting up. It just sort of.. happened. It was in the town of Palmacosta. There was a new restaurant opening, hosted, funded for, and conceptualized for, by the Wonder Chef. When people heard there was a new restaurant opening in the town, people didn't really think much of it. But when it was revealed that the Wonder Chef was the one behind it, everyone in the world (or so it seemed like it at the time) wanted to get in on opening day. These events led to the following happening. Colette and Zelos were special guests invited for the ribbon cutting, and the two were advertised everywhere. So, when everyone saw the faces of Colette and Zelos, the party ended up meeting up in the city of Palmacosta to see their friends again. Little did they know, this event would lead to a confusing, frustrating, and actually a little entertaining series of events that saviors of the world would never forget. But, I'm getting ahead of myself, so, I suppose we should start at the beginning.

Two days away from opening day, Colette was roaming the town, to get some air from the constant work she had to do for advertising. She was walking around the shopping district, when she ran into Sheena and Lloyd walking around as well.

"Lloyd! Sheena! It's me, Colette! Hey!" Colette yelled trying to get her friends' attention.

"That's her alright." Lloyd said.

"You can always tell it's her when she does things like that." Sheena said. Colette ran over to her friends and started to catch up with them after a year of not speaking to them. It's seriously strange that everyone decided to go in so many different directions when just living their own lives. You'd think that after that they had been through during their adventure, they'd be inseparable. But everyone, found that they belonged in other places other than the battlefield. Colette found out that Lloyd has been at home most of the time, doing nothing much at all, and Sheena decided to see the world for herself and wanted to write a book when she finished. Colette decided that she didn't want her conversation with her friends to end just yet, and told them to show up to the grand opening of the Wonder Chef's new restaurant. In two days time, she was able to track down all of her friends who went on the adventure with her, and after talking with the Wonder Chef, it was decided that they would get a table during the grand opening ceremony.

The day of the grand opening arrived, and Colette could hardly sit still. She was excited to talk with everyone again, and she could hardly wait. That night, a crowd gathered around the new building, and Colette stood with Zelos and the Wonder Chef while holding a small kitchen knife that they would cut the big red ribbon that stood in front of the restaurant with, thus opening it. When the time came, the Wonder Chef gave a short speech about how he wished he could supply a new world with glorious food! By the end of the speech, everyone was getting anxious, it was time to open the restaurant. Zelos, the Wonder Chef, and Colette held their knives up high in the air, and each cut the ribbon with one swift movement of their arms. Colette was actually stunned that she could still cut with the utensil pretty well. Maybe she remembered more about her fighting on the battlefield than she thought.

The sudden rush of the crowd made Colette stumble around in place a bit before losing her balance and falling to the ground. When the crowd had cleared, all that was left was a fairly lengthy line behind her. But what she hadn't noticed was her friends standing in front of her, with Lloyd offering his hand to pick her up.

"Need a hand, Colette?" Lloyd asked cheerfully. Colette got to her feet, and thought about the lengthy wait they would have to endure. But then she remembered that she had the Wonder Chef reserved a table for them. When everyone sat down, they had some of the Wonder Chef's wonderful (get it?) cooking, and then talked about how his recipes were going to make him billions of gald a year! Eventually, the conversation had dissolved into what everyone had been doing since they last saw each other. Zelos, before staring to advertise the restaurant, started composing his own music in a collection of songs he called, Viva Tales of! Regal got into the habit of lifting weights, and won different awards for doing so. Persea started writing in a, now nine volume long, diary, which she actually wants to publish one day, as she feels her writing is quite good. Raine and Genis have been trying to put in a good name for the half elves in the world, and have had mixed success.

After that wrapped up, the gang couldn't stop talking, they didn't care that their talking meant a table that no one else could use at the moment, they were too happy getting back together. After the restaurant cleared up, at about one in the morning (what can I say? The Wonder Chef loves to have everyone who shows up to eat, have their fill!) everyone went back to the inn they were staying at. Colette was staying in a separate inn, as she was only in town for the advertising job, which meant staying until the restaurant opened. Now that the restaurant was open for business, she had no more reason to stay in town. She would receive her pay in the morning, and leave by that afternoon. Before Colette left the restaurant, she saw everyone off, and eventually the last ones there were Colette and Sheena.

"It was really fun seeing you again Sheena!" Colette said.

"I know! I wished tonight could have lasted forever!" Sheena replied.

"Me too! I have to get ready to leave the next day."

"You're not staying in town?"

"No, I have business in Flanoir."

"All the way in Flanoir?! What are you doing up there?!"

"Business still, I am vey busy nowadays."

"Heh, the chosen has turned into a star now, hasn't she? Alright, goodnight."

"Goodnight-" Right before she could finish, Sheena kissed Colette on the lips as a goodbye kiss, and then walked away. Colette waved goodbye, but as soon as Sheena was out of sight, she turned away. She could feel her face turning bright red.

"It's happening again." She whispered to herself. "Why does this keep happening?"

**Why does WHAT keep happening? Ohhh! To be continued in Chapter 2- It keeps happening.**


	2. It Keeps Happening

**I tried going for more of a dramatic tone with this one. More near the end than in the middle really. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 2- It keeps happening.**

Colette woke up about an hour or so before the sun came up. But she couldn't get back to sleep. She kept thinking about last night. The kiss lasted half a second, but she had probably thought about it over 100 times. Why did she keep thinking about it? Why does she feel such strange feelings every time she thinks about it? Whatever it is, it causes her to blush every time she thinks about it. Every time she thinks about the kiss, it keeps happening.

Later she started packing up her things, and she opened her window to get some air. When she was about done packing up, a cold breeze blew through the window, causing her to shiver. She looked out the window, and from her room, she could see the restaurant. She ended up thinking about it again, and blushed a bright red. Colette turned around quickly, and sat down, letting the cold air in.

"Sheena..." She said, "Why am I still thinking about what you did?" Suddenly, Colette could feel another presence in the room.

"Who did what to who?" The familiar voice said. Colette turned around, and to her horror, Sheena was kneeling in between the space where Colette opened the window.

"Ahhhh!" Colette screamed, as she quickly sat up and backed against the wall in embarrassment. Sheena was still in the windowsill, having not moved an inch. "Sh-Sheena! H-hi, how did you get t-to my room?!" Colette was acting strangely frantic at this point.

"I climbed up." Sheena nonchalantly responded. "Did you forget I was trained in the village of Mizuho?"

"H-Ha! Yeah! I guess you did.. yeah."

"Yes, anyway, before you leave, we're meeting at the shopping district. Would you like to walk around some before you go?

"Sure! I'll be there soon! He he.."

"Alright! See you soon!" Sheena jumped out of the windowsill, and Colette breathed the deepest sigh of relief she had ever had since her unexpected visit to Derris-Kharlan had ended. She composed herself, and went to get ready. When she looked in the mirror, she noticed that her face was a very bright red. You'd think that Colette would feel excitement from her visit with Sheena a few moments ago, but instead, she felt scared.

"Why does that keep happening?" She said to herself. Even though she kept asking herself, as if she was oblivious to what she was thinking, she knew what was going on with her sudden fear. Later in the shopping district, the usual party met up near the item store. Colette showed up about seven minutes (give or take, I'm not really sure) after everyone met up. As they walked around, they strike up a conversation about what strange things they had seen over the past year. Lloyd went first.

"What have I seen that's strange over the past year? Well, there was one time when I took a walk through Iselia and I thought I saw a strange figure in the distance. I stared at it for a few seconds, and then it disappeared."Lloyd explained.

"Wait a minute!" Regal shouted. "I remember I saw some strange thing when I was receiving one of my awards at the end of a weight lifting contest. I only caught a glimpse of it before it disappeared though." Eventually everyone started talking bout how they had seen a strange figure popping up at strange times during their time apart. Everyone, except Zelos and Colette.

"I think you guys saw the Wonder Chef." Zelos said.

"What?!" Everyone else shouted.

"Yeah, he always liked going out for walks, and watching different events as he collected ingredients for his food." Colette said.

"Ha! You guys thought it was some sort of deity, or maybe a ghost, didn't you?" Zelos Said.

"So, you're telling me that the Wonder Chef isn't some sort of other worldly being?" Raine said.

"Ah- Well, no, I'm not, but, he's a.. a.. hm. I don't know." Zelos said.

"He's a Chef, Isn't he?" Colette said.

"Yeah, I guess he is." Genis said. After walking around for a bit, Sheena saw an entertaining looking street performer. She started to move over to him, and the others did , not noticing the street performer yet, hadn't realized what was happening.

"Why are you going over there Sheena?" Colette asked as she pointer her hand to her left. Sheena turned around, and grabbed Colette's hand.

"I'm trying to see the street performer over there!" Sheena responded while gesturing in the performer's direction. "Want to see?" She asked with a smile. Colette started to blush, and grabbed Sheena's hand tighter, then realized Sheena was looking right at her, and tore her hand away.

"Y-Yeah. I'll be there in a second." Colette said.

"Alright!" Sheena responded. Sheena ran off into the crowd to see the performer, and Colette was about to follow, until she was stopped by someone grabbing her shoulder. It was Raine.

"Every time you've spoken to Sheena the whole time we've been here, you've started to blush, and speak as if you've been pressured to come up with an answer within seconds." Raine said. After a few seconds, the silence was broken.

"So, are you the only one who's noticed?" Colette asked.

"From what I've seen, yes."

"Then you've probably caught on to what's going on with me."

"I've only noticed it today. If this has been how you've felt up until now, I haven't noticed until today."

"It's just that.. it keeps happening. Every time I speak with her lately, I've been getting scared, I think? It's very overwhelming every time I try and look at her and speak with her, ever since last night. But up until last night, I've been able to keep my cool. But It's not like I've always felt this way. It might have started when-" Colette was suddenly hushed by Raine's hand over her mouth, she then pointed to Sheena, who was still looking at the street performer. The look Raine had, had the thoughts of, "If you don't want her to find out, don't speak so loud!", written all over it. Colette understood immediately. There was some silence for a few seconds, but then Raine spoke up.

"It's not an unnatural feeling, to be attracted to the same sex, you know." Raine said. "But if you want to confess to her, you should do it before she leaves town. Otherwise, it could very well be another year, or many more before you see her again."

"I.. see." Colette whispered. "I don't want her to leave, but I don't know if I'll be able to cope with this feeling forever. It's very overwhelming you know."

"I can imagine it would be, in your situation." Raine whispered back. "Give it thought. But be aware of the time before you have to go." Raine walked to the rest of the crowd to see the street performer. Colette stood there for a few more seconds. It was getting around to be the afternoon, the time she checks out of the hotel.

"Is there any other option I could choose? Or is this it?" Colette whispered to herself.

**What will Colette do?! To be continued in Chapter 3- Decision Time?**


	3. Decision Time?

**Chapter 3- Decision Time? **

Colette looked at the boat she was to dock to Flanoir. She knew it was going to be a longer journey than the time she used the X during the adventure. She then saw Sheena coming towards her. She was able to maintain her cool, and looked right at her.

"Hey Colette!" Said Sheena. "Raine said that you wanted to ask me something?"

"Yes, I did." Colette responded. "I...I wanted to ask you.. if.."

"Yes? What do you want?"

" Would you...would you... you."

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to come with me on my trip?!"

"Oh, sure, why not? I'm just wandering around the world nowadays anyway. I'll get my things from the inn."

"Alright!" Sheena ran off, and Colette turned away, crouched, and blushed a bright red. She really wanted to ask Sheena, you know, THAT question. But she couldn't bring herself to do so yet. So, she made the quick decision to ask her either during the trip, or in Flanoir, once she got her business out of the way. Later, Sheena came back, paid for her ticket, and the boat started heading for Flanoir. During the trip, the two decided to look out at the sea.

"You know what I think of for some reason every time I look out at the sea nowadays? Sheena asked.

"What do you think of?" Colette asked.

"Well, for some reason, when I look out at the sea, ever since we untied the worlds, I think that something's in store for me, and our friends."

"Really? That's mysterious."

"Yeah, but at the same time, I anticipate it. I'm not afraid of it at all, I feel like it's going to be some wonderful thing hidden deep inside me, start to, take form somehow. It's relaxing, and welcoming." Colette started to blush as she heard Sheena's thoughts.

"Wow Sheena, that's deep. It's, exciting, and, somehow I'm excited for whatever you're thinking about." Sheena started to smile.

"Yeah, it's nice isn't it? To think about what might happen, but still, there's another feeling I have." Sheena's smile vanished as she continued to explain.

"What is it, Sheena?"

"I fear, whatever it is that I'm anticipating, will tear our friends away from each other, in a fit of disappointment and disgust. Then I fear that something terrible will happen to me after that." It was silent for a second, then Colette responded.

"Well, then maybe, if you're scared, you shouldn't face your fear alone. Maybe, you should tell someone about what you fear, and then you won't have to be scared anymore!" Sheena looked at Colette, and smiled.

"Trust me Colette, if I did now why I was excited and scared, I'd tell someone what exactly it is. But, thanks for comforting me." Colette quickly turned away from Sheena and blushed. A few seconds past, and Colette started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sheena asked.

"I-It's nothing!" Colette answered. "It's just that, you're so brave, that it's hard to think of you as scared!" Sheena blushed and gave Colette a slap on her shoulder.

"Damn it Colette! That was a touching story I just told you! Y- You should be crying or something!" Sheena started to laugh as well. Laughter engulfed the two of them, and they ended up falling to the ground.

"Let's have lunch!" Colette said.

**Sorry about that long break in between chapters. Oops. More story to come! I'm not done yet! To be continued in Chapter 4-Storm at sea.**


	4. Storm At Sea

**Chapter 4- Storm at Sea.**

The winds started to pick up on the small ship that was heading to Flanoir, Colette looked up to the sky, and noticed that the clouds were growing darker by the minute. She started to think about what if there was a giant storm, if they got lost, and if she never got to tell Sheena about how she felt, how she wanted to- oh, I am now being told she had to slap herself to stop thinking about those kinds of things in a potential life or death situation. The winds picked up again, and were so strong that she was thrown back a small bit by the force, right into Sheena.

"Sheena!" Colette said as she suddenly blushed, "Sorry, the wind, it-" Colette was cut off suddenly by Sheena's-

"Yeah, the wind, it's growing stronger, I can tell." Their heads both darted up at the sky when they both saw a huge lightning bolt dash across the sky. Colette covered her ears fast, but it wasn't enough, she heard a huge booming sound that made her fall to her feet in fright.

"Seems like a storm is defiantly coming." Sheena said. Colette looked up at Sheena quickly, and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Sheena! What are we going to do?!" Sheena looked at Colette. Colette was on the floor of the ship in a slightly curled up fashion, her hands were over her ears, and her face was slightly red. She kind of looked like she wanted to cry. Sheena held out her hand, and pulled Colette inside the ship quickly, minutes later, others were inside the ship seeking shelter. Everyone sat down within the walls of the rocking ship, and after the storm slightly settled down, they started to speak again.

"Sorry about that slight freak out." Colette said quietly. "I, just hate really loud sounds like that, they make me feel so small."

"Don't worry Colette." Sheena whispered back. "If anything happens to the ship, I will protect you."

"Thanks." The rocking of the ship slowly lulled them to sleep. A few hours later, Colette woke up, and realized it had gotten a lot colder. They must have been getting closer to Flanoir. She looked around, and realized that everyone had blankets. She figured that they must had been passed out earlier. Colette realized that it must be night time by now, and found one blanket folded at her feet. She opened it, and covered herself and Sheena with it. The crew came around to blow out the candles that kept the inside of the ship lit up during night. It must have just turned to night time. Colette laid down in the dark, and looked at Sheena. She was so cute. Colette slowly, making sure to not wake up Sheena, wrapped her hand around Sheena's. Colette closed her eyes, and thought about what Sheena would think when she would wake up, with her hand around her's.

Suddenly, Sheena shuffled around, and scooted closer to Colette, bodys touching now. Colette figured this was warmer, if a bit awkward. They both fell asleep happy, ready to wake up in Flanoir in a few hours.

**To be continued in Chapter 5- Arriving at Flanoir**


	5. Arriving At Flanoir

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (PLEASE READ): Hey, Here's the fifth chapter I've been waiting to write. I don't know why, but when I got my new (and first) smartphone yesterday, I felt the urge to finally sit down and write chapter five to this story. I don't know why, I didn't intend for this to become some sort of phone novel.. type.. thing... but it's convenient for now! Hopefully this means more chapters more often in the future! I'm not giving up on this story yet! By the way, Colette and Sheena are wearing jackets in this one. Just assumed they had them with their belongings.**

Chapter 5- Arriving at Flanoir.

Colette and Sheena stepped off of the ship, tired and hungry.

"Oh my GOD!" Shouted Sheena, "If we don't get to an inn in ten minutes, I'm going to pass out!" Colette starred at Sheena, and then started walking at a brisk pace word's the town. She couldn't really sleep last night because of the situation she was in. She started to remember more vividly. About how she felt Sheena's warmth from her body touched her's. Yeah, the ship was cramped, but it didn't matter to her. As far as she was concerned, if this confession of hers didn't break the ice between her and Sheena in the special way she wanted it to, then it would be a moment she would treasure forever.

"Did you not sleep well Sheena?" Colette asked as the two made their rounds around town.

"No, I got sleep last night, it's just my back is killing me. I think it was because we were sleeping on the floor." Suddenly Colette remembered how when she nuzzled together with Sheena, she kept her in a certain position to be able to see her face from the angle she was sleeping in. Did SHE cause Sheena's back pain? Colette blushed and quickly ran inside the item shop after she told Sheena she was going to buy some supplies.

Colette opened the tiny pocket purse she kept and took out a bit of gald. Then she quickly breezed through the list of items looking for something that could help Sheena's back.

"Excuse me, clerk?" Colette asked as the clerk appeared from the back of the store. "Do you have anything that could help back pains?" The clerk sighed and asked what kind of back pain, battle wound? Or was it a caused by sleeping funny? After specifying, the clerk handed her the correct items to treat back pains,. Colette played for the item and walked out. Unknown to Colette, Sheena had disappeared into a nearby Café. Sheena sat down to get out of the cold and ordered a hot drink. While her order was being put together, she looked outside and realized that Colette didn't follow her to the Café. She realized that she didn't really tell Colette she was going to the Café.

"Oh man..." Sheena muttered as she let out an exhausting sigh. "I'm gonna have to to go find that girl." Sheena got up from the table, but stuttered a bit because of her back.

"Ow! That was a bad idea, sleeping on the floor! I should have propped myself up against something." As Sheena walked out of the Café, with her hands in her jacket pockets, she slowly walked down the frozen city streets of Flanoir. She remembered that Colette was wearing a light blue jacket with a white scarf today. Sheena walked around town trying to find Colette for about twenty minutes before she found Colette staring up at the sky while sitting on a bench in a park. Sheena walked up to where Colette was, and Colette turned to her as she approached. There was a neutral look on Colette's naturally happy face.

"Hey, did something happen? What are you staring up into space for?" Sheena asked sweetly.

"Nothing happened, Sheena." Colette softly said as she stared back up to the sky. "I just wanted to sit down to think."

"Ah, alright. I'll sit next to you for a small bit before we go find an inn if you want!"

"Sheena, do you mind if we don't talk and just enjoy this town's noise for a bit?"

"No, I don't mind." Sheen smiled and sat down on the bench next to Colette. The two listens to the kids making ice sculptures, and the chatter from the citizens at the stores around them, as they looked up at the sky. It was very peaceful compared to the situations they were in before their journey. Colette thought about her resolve. Even if she told Sheena how she felt, she knew she just wouldn't accept it. Was Sheena that type of person?

"I guess it may have to remain some kind of sick hope." Collect thought as she sadly smiled at the sky. "There's no way it could actually happen." Sheena, after a little while got up from the bench, and told Colette she was going to go try to find an inn. Colette slowly started to follow. She looked around and thought about how soft the snow looked. Each individual drop touched the ground like a Kiss that somehow was able to dress the ground in white. It was nice, and quiet. Colette looked up at the sky again, and thought, for some reason about her journey. She stopped in her tracks. Sheena turned around, and asked Colette why tears were coming down her face.

"Sheena...just look.. at.." Colette whimpered, just how beautiful the world is."

"Hey, is something wrong? What happened to you?" Sheena asked. Colette held her head low as the two stood close, each tear hitting the ground like a small raindrop. She'd put her hands on Colette's shoulders hastily and asked again what happened to make her cry (slightly louder than before). Colette was content having Sheena's hands on her shoulders so she cried some more to relish the moment. Colette didn't really know why she was crying, but at the same time, she did. After a few more seconds Colette stopped crying and looked up at Sheena with a sorry smile. Sheena asked again what was wrong with a worried look.

"I...I got something to help your back, Shenna!"

"That doesn't answer my question Colette, why were you crying?"

"Oh...I was just thinking about how nice this place looked, I guess it was overwhelming!"

"Are you sure? It sounded a lot more troubling than tears of joy."

"Yes, I'm sorry I worried you, Sheena!" Colette's cheeks were red. It wasn't because she was embarrassed.

"If you say so, Colette." Sheena turned around, and started walking again. After a few seconds, Colette did the same. For the first time, Colette felt definite towards her feelings for Sheena. She thought them clearly to herself.

"I'm in love with Sheena." As they walk near an inn Colette feel like the biggest, most sure, yet shaky, emotional, sad, in awe mess she had been in since the journey she took to balance the two worlds.

Next: The closest acquaintance.

**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE (OPTIONAL): Yeah, I ended up getting a bit emotional in this one. I didn't intend on having Colette cry with this chapter, nor did I intend on going into detail on the snow and stuff like that. But now that this chapter is done I'm off to write another one!...In the morning... I'm posting this at like.. two in the morning.. it's time for sleep. By the way, my new smartphone is strange and selective with the auto correct. If I missed correcting anything, let me know.**


	6. The Closest Acquaintance

**The sole purpose of this chapter was to alleviate the seriousness of last chapter (for now at least).**

Chapter 6- The Closest Acquaintance...

Colette woke up about several hours after she fell asleep. She felt sick about considering any of what she thought several hours ago when she was crying right in front of Sheena. What happened to her? She felt like she was falling apart. She decided to go back to sleep and not worry about anything for a while (that's what sleep is for anyway, right?).

Suddenly she heard Sheena get up out of her bed. She heard her walk to the entrance of the room, and heard it open and shut. What was going on? If she wanted to get something to eat she could have just eaten one of the snacks they had bought yesterday. If she wanted to use the bathroom, the could just use the one in the room. Colette decided to follow her, ignoring her better judgement telling her sleep was better at that moment. Colette got up and headed to the door. She just saw her disappear to another hallway. She slowly followed her like a spy trying to infiltrate a secret base to destroy a machine made entirely out of metal that would overthrow the government. Well, that's how it felt for Colette in her head, but in reality she was just slowly walking down the hallway in her pajamas.

Colette made her way all the way down to the lobby. She was able to see Sheena from behind a trashcan. Sheena sat down and opened up something. As Sheena bit into the open contents of the bag, Colette realized she was eating one of the snacks she bought yesterday. Colette made her way back to the room. Why did Sheena go all the way to the lobby in the middle of the night to eat a snack? Did she not want to wake her up? Did Sheena go all the way to the lobby, for her sake? When Colette returned to the room, she saw that the product she purchased to help Sheena's back pain was in a different location than where she left it when she went to bed. Colette snuggled back into her bed sheets before Sheena got back. As she fell asleep again, Colette felt better know in she had a crush on such a nice person.

...

Sheena and Colette were walking down the shopping district of Flanoir. They bought more food, and one or two souvenirs for themselves. Eventually they came across an old bookstore. As the two walked into the bookstore something immediately caught their eyes. It was a bright green book that was on sale. Colette reached out to touch it, but her hand was slapped away.

"No touching that book!" The employee snapped. "It's an incredibly rare set of books that's on sale this week only. If you want to hold it, then you have to have the gald to pay for it." Colette reached into her small purse again. But she discovered that she didn't have any more shopping money left with her. It was fine, because they had enough food to last the rest of their trip, and she had already bought the souvenirs she wanted. Until she came across that nice looking book. What could be in it that an employee had to go out of her way to slap her hand when she tried to touch it? Not knowing killed Colette a bit, but it was fine. The two walked out of the store without buying anything. Soon it was time to eat dinner, but as Colette remembered from earlier, she didn't have any spending money left. The remembrance that she had already bought enough food to last them the rest of the trip was pushed out of her head she a new wonderful smell captured her attention.

The smell came from a small restaurant two stores down from the bookstore. The smell made Colette feel warm inside. Sheena noticed that Colette was attached to that smell for the nearby restaurant, and smiled.

"You want to eat there, right?" Sheena asked Colette as she stepped to her side. Colette held her breath.

"Is that bad?

"Nah, that's fine, we can eat there tonight! I brought enough money for the both of us to do anything!"

"Really? Thanks Sheena!"

"After this, we'll go back to the bookstore and buy that book you wanted!" Colette couldn't believe Sheena would do that for her. It just showed how much of a nice person she is. After the two ate, and they bought the book, they returned to the hotel. Colette discovered that the book she wanted was a diary. It came with a pencil, and eraser, and had around two hundred blank pages. Perfect, this was just what she needed to express her feelings for the events that went on recently.

NEXT: Life sucks sometimes, y'know?


	7. Sometimes Life Sucks, Y'know?

**This chapter is basically Sheena's chapter. Time to get some story from her perspective!**

Chapter 7- Life Sometimes Sucks, y'know?

Colette woke up and went down to the lobby with a bottle of water in her hand. She looked over and saw Sheena sitting on the steps near the entrance of the building. Colette hesitated to walk outside, but persisted. She walked outside. Sheena turned around when she heard Colette' s footsteps.

"Good morning Sheena, how's your back coming along?" Colette asked nicely.

"Ah, hey Colette, I'm doing alright. My back is getting way better! You want to do anything today?" Sheena asked. Colette looked down at Sheena slightly saddened.

"Sorry, I have to be somewhere today. Remember that business I had to take care of here. It involves advertising deals. The wonder chef signed me on for a bunch of advertising because he thought I could get some attention from my previous chosen status."

"So he's using your previous chosen identity to sell and promote stuff. I guess that could work. That and I guess I can see you as a nice looking spokeswoman!" Colette smiled from ear to ear and turned around quickly. She started blushing as she started to speak again.

"You.. you really think so?!" Colette was shaking she was so happy that Sheena complemented her the way she did. Sheena stood up and went inside.

"Yeah Colette, I can see you getting a lot of people to buy stuff!" Colette followed and went back to the room. She changed clothes and headed out to the building where the advertisers would start to gather ideas on how to promote her image. The wonder chef helped Colette with a letter of recommendation along with an address to help her locate the building. She walked up to the door, and walked in.

Sheena took a walk through town. The snow from yesterday had stopped, but it hadn't stopped being one of the coldest places Sheena had ever been. She stopped near the shopping district and sat down on a bench. As she looked over to her right she discovered that there was a small parade down the street. As she wandered over, Sheena discovered that the parade was kicking off a street festival that would go on for three days.

"Damn, it's a shame Colette spent all of her shopping money on this trip. She would have loved this." Sheena walked down the street and found a small booth selling ice cream. She laughed and thought of what Colette's reaction would be if she were here and saw the stand. She remembered when the Wonder Chef's restaurant opened Colette was able to order a bunch of ice cream for everyone through a deal between her and the restaurant to get whatever she wanted food wise as a reward for her work advertising the place (along with her pay). Sheena realized she was just standing in the middle of the street festival looking into space, so she started walking towards another part of the town. Suddenly, shouts came from behind Sheena, and her ninja-like reflexes had her ending up turning around quickly. She spotted a tall stack of boxes full of supplies for other booths that had yet to be unpacked was starting to topple over. Sheena dashed over to the boxes, and caught the supplies that were starting to fall over, and set them down beside her with ease.

"Whew! That was fast! Thanks for saving all of that supplies from being smashed on the road... um.."

"My name is Sheena, and it's alright. I was happy to help!"

"Actually, would you mind helping us out today? I work at a food stand, and we could use extra hands today." Sheena agreed to work at the food stand, because she didn't have anything else to do today, and she was told that she would be played for her work. The job consisted of preparing the snack that people wanted, and Sheena was able to learn the ropes unusually quickly. However, Sheena didn't know that the particular food stand she was working at was the most popular food stand at the festival, meaning she had to deal with the longest line of people at the festival. After about five hours of work the man who hired Sheena told her to give herself some break time. Sheena went to a bench near the food stand and sat down. Another employee sat near Sheena for the sake of conversation.

"Hey! Nice work new girl! You're probably the fastest working person I've ever seen at this food stand." Sheena looked pleased by this complement.

"Thanks for the compliment! I'm actually trying to earn some money for my friend who can't come to the festival today. She was busy and couldn't come with me today, so I'm trying to get some spending money for her."

"You've already made enough money to try out at least three stands here."

"Yeah, but I want enough money for her to do whatever she wants!"

"Ha, you're a good friend for doing that. You must be best friends to be able to do something like this all day and not taking some of the money for your own personal reward."

"Yeah, we've been best friends for a while. She's busy nowadays, so this would be a perfect chance for us to have fun for an entire day!" Eventually, Sheena's break ended, and she returned to work. The line at the food stand wasn't as long as before, but it was still one of the longest lines at the festival. Sheena worked for a few more hours, and then the first day of the festival ended. Sheena was able to get away with about 500 gald. Never again would she underestimate the amount of hungry people who could appear at a festival food stand, or the amount she could be paid for working at one. Sheena went back to the inn and patiently waited back in the room. She wondered what Colette was doing. What if she was doing something so important she couldn't come back tonight? Once again, Sheena was all alone. She had forgotten what it was like to be alone at night. Even though she was a one at night for the majority of her time after the long journey with her friends ended, she still hadn't gotten used to it. Sheena noticed the book on Colette's bed. She wondered what it was. Colette didn't tell her, so she was dying to know. She quickly walked over to the book, and held it in her hands. She opened it for a split second, and closed it immediately because she saw the words "My Diary". That was embarrassing. Sheena tried to set the book down in the same position it was in, and walked back to her bed.

Around an hour later (around one in the morning) Colette came back. Sheena looked back up (she was starting to drift to sleep). Colette was crying again.

"Sh-Sh-SHEENAA!"

"Colette, what happened?"

"We talked ab-about what I should advertise.

"What was it? What happened?" Sheena sat Colette down, and Colette began to explain everything. Colette was crying because of her boss. Yes, she did get the job, but it was a complicated process. Colette spent all day arguing with her boss on what she should sign on to advertise. Her boss ended up signing on Colette to be an underwear model behind her back. It's something that Colette would never want to do, but now it's out of her control. Sheena was ready to wake up in the morning, find Colette's boss, and kick the hell out of him. Today was an interesting day. Sheena was earning money so Colette could have a good time at the festival, and Colette ended up being plunged into an awkward despair.

NEXT: I'm gonna kill you!


End file.
